harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora arrives!
A new Harper comes along, as Sheila's niece, Aurora Harper, her adopted father was her late brother, Christopher, moves to Boston, and meets everyone in the family. Scene Louisburg Square. The entire Harper clan is meeting in the park. The Summer sun is shining on this clear June day and yet, everyone is not sure of what is going on. ANYSSA: What is going on? Who called this family powwow? SHEILA: I did. I have to admit, I am a bit stunned and a bit shocked. DYLAN: What's going on, hon? You got a call this morning, and you were totally thrown by something. SHEILA: I got a call from Bill Saxton, Chris' spouse. AUDRA: Chris' spouse?! What did he want? SHEILA: I don't know, Audra. I am still kind of thrown. ANYSSA: Why is that, Sheila? SHEILA: Because I got a call from someone else this morning. DYLAN: Who? SHEILA: My niece. DYLAN: Your niece? SHEILA: Aurora. (The name is lost on everyone.) ROGER: Never heard of her. DYLAN (sensing something): Wait a minute, I think I know who you mean, hon. SHEILA: You do? DYLAN: Remember when Chris and Bill were talking about adopting a daughter? Could it be that Aurora was that daughter? SHEILA: Yes! That is correct. (She hugs Dylan) DYLAN: We're on the same page, honey. (The name begins to sound more familiar) PATRICIA: I remember Cody telling me about his new sister. ROGER: You mean that is her? CAITLYN: Yes, I remember her now. (At that, a young woman, with frizzy curly hair, comes into the park.) DYLAN: Is that her? SHEILA: Yes, that is her. YOUNG WOMAN: Hi there, I am sorry to show myself to you all at once. I have no idea of who any of you are, except by name. I talked with Uncle Mike, until he died. Then I talked more with Aunt Wendy, his wife. But I am Christopher Harper's daughter, adopted daughter, really. My name is Aurora. DYLAN: I remember you, kind of. When I came to Burlington, when you guys lived there, I saw you. AURORA: That's right, although I was in school at that time, and you lived in Smythewood. DYLAN: Yep, we all did for a time, and now we live in Boston. Where are you living? AURORA: I live in Cambridge, and I own a new age bookstore there. I live above it actually. After Dad died, Dad Bill told me that I should move on. We keep in touch. As he said, I cannot stay there forever. I talk with Cody and Steve often. In fact, it was Cody who taught me all I know about New Age spiritualism. SHEILA: That is wonderful. AURORA: Yes it is. And I hear that most of you are parents now too! SHEILA: Yes, we are. I have one daughter, Cathy; Anyssa and Bryan have four children, Sammy, Courtney Sue, Ellie and Jolie; Dylan has two children, Derek and Ashley; Rose has one child, A.J.; and Hannah, your late aunt, has a daughter, Maggie. Lots of changes in the family. AURORA: Absolutely. It sounds like it. DYLAN: Well, welcome to the family. AURORA: Thanks, Dylan. (She is surrounded by her new family. She is welcomed happily as the birds sing and the flowers are in bloom all over Louisburg Square. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah